


Dangerous Love

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Alpha Beast, Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha Stan Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ford Pines, Beta Gregory, Beta Sara, Crossdressing, Demon Beast, Demon Bill Cipher, Eventual Smut, Human Beast (Over the Garden Wall), Human Bill Cipher, Intersex Omegas, M/M, More tags to be added, Older Dipper Pines, Older Gregory, Older Mabel Pines, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Verse, Omega Wirt, Small Dipper Pines, Small Wirt, older wirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19295947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen but, it did. Now, they have to face the consequences.





	1. Alpha/Beta/Omegas Dynamics

Alphas: Prime Leaders, top of the a/b/o food chain, and 90% of alphas are quite dominant. Their appearance seems kinda of wolfish: Fangs, sharp facial features, and powerful scents. When an Alpha wants to court an Beta or an Omega they must pay a dowry to the other's parents. Some Alphas have very high sex drives when their interested in an Omega the Alpha tends to very possessive and sexual towards the omega. 

Betas: Neutral, no heats or ruts, normal scent, and Medium sex drive. These Betas are the chill dynamic, some Betas are high-strung but majority are very companionable. Beta and Omega are very rare in society. Only 60% of betas can get pregnant by an Alpha.

Omegas: Submissive, Sweet scent, and Primary caretakers Omegas are the mothers of the dynamic, very calm, and sometimes stubborn. Once a month Omegas have heats were their bodies craved to be mated they also can get pregnant easily in this stage. Male Omegas has female figure and genitals not male genitals.   

Intersex Omegas means that they have female organs not male organs.

That's all for now folks!


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I had to delete Stars will Shine Upon Us. Nothing was coming to me after I posted the first chapter. This story will take it's place. I re-watched Over the Garden Wall recently and I fell in love with the thought of Dipper and Wirt being friends. Why not be Omega friends.

_Waaaaaaaaaahhhhhh_

Mrs. Pines was so exhausted after giving birth to her precious twins. She was glad though, her husband kissed her forehead.

"You did it honey!"

 Nurses did a test on the small child to see their rank.

 "Congratulations the girl is an Alpha and the boy is a...." The nurse went silent, Mrs. Pines begun to panic, her husband noticed this.

"Our son is a what?" He demanded,

"Omega."

Mr. Pines paled, Mrs. Pines cried.

"TAKE HIM AWAY!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!!!!" Mrs. Pines screamed, the babies begun to cry. One of the nurses rushed out of the room with the boy in her arms. 

"Wait!" Mr. Pines shouted, he came running to the nurse. 

"My Uncles will take care of the boy, I just can't kill him. I fill out the paperwork to give my uncles custody."

The nurse nodded, she placed the boy in the nursery with the other newborns. 

Dipper was his name.

* * *

 

Dipper was now two years old,

He and Ford was on a walk in the forest of Gravity Falls. Some time during the walk Dipper asked to be held. Ford agreed. 

Ford and Stan love Dipper he was a good little baby, he never fussy, he went to sleep fast, he only cried if he was hungry or something scared him. 

Dipper started to fall asleep in Ford's arms, Ford my his way back to the Mystery Shack.

"Mr. Stanford Pines?" said A women's voice

Ford turned around to see a young woman he recognized.

"Why Miss Lorna, it's nice to see you again."

"You too Mr. Stanford. I see a child in your arms, did you finally find someone?"

"Oh no. This little boy is my nephew/son his parents gave me and my brother custody of the child after he was born. He's an omega and his parents didn't want him."

"Omega you say, well this is my lucky day. You see my auntie and I are taking care of a boy who is also an omega. Wirt, come out and say hello to Mr. Stanford." 

Ford saw a small boy peek out of Lorna's skirt, much like Dipper but, he had straight brown hair, he had doe brown eyes like Dipper. Wirt went back to his hiding place. He whimpered.

"Oh Wirt, come on now, don't be shy. I apologize Mr. Ford, he seems to be shy today. Maybe some time this week you can drop off your boy at my Aunt's and the two boys can have a playdate." 

"I like that idea, I will have to ask my brother about the idea but I think he'll like it."

"Good, I must be on my way now, before my aunt has a fit. Come along Wirt, Goodbye Mr. Ford."

"Goodbye Miss Lorna."

Ford walked on the path to the Mystery Shack. Completely unaware of two demons in bushes watching the two adults conversation.

"Well it looks like our mates are going to be friends. Isn't that nice Beastie, we get to see each other more often." said Bill Cipher a triangle demon who is famous in Gravity Falls.

"Sure Cipher, are sure these are our mates? I think they would be a bit older." asked The Beast 

Beast was a tree based shadow horns sprouting out of his head and glowing eyes.

"Those are our mates at least that's what Cupid told me."

"Those boys are humans, we don't look like humans."

"Don't I have someone who will take care of our new bodies."

"I see, now if you'll excuse I have some business to attend to.

"Of course Beastie, I will see you soon."

_Soon my little Pinetree._

_Soon young lover._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY you made it! Okay, I have a lot going on this summer, but I'll try to find time to update my stories.  
> See You on the next chapter  
> Loves and Buy Gold


	3. Guardian Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter whaaaat.

After many play dates as children the boys grew to be best friends. Now, the boys were 12. Ford and Lorna decided to start looking for mates for the tweens. 

Dipper and Wirt was walking to the mountains for a small hike while, the adults were talking; but, Dipper had other plans. 

"Let's go to the forest." Said Dipper 

"No way! That's the Unknown. Auntie Whispers told a brunch of stories about that place. I'm not going to put one foot in there!" 

“Pretty please Wirt." Dipper begged,

"No!"

"Okay, then I guess I'll tell Sara that you still like her." 

"I'll tell Wendy that you still have a crush on her even though she's engaged. Wirt retorted back,

"I-I"ll tell Aunt Lorna that you were the one who broke your clarinet last week and not some creature."

Wirt paled and glared at his friend who was smirking with pride.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would. Just come with me in the forest and the situation was be long forgotten." Dipper smiled 

 Wirt give in, Dipper grabbed his friend's hand and walked in the Unknown. The trees hid most of the sunlight, crows were crowing, and frogs croak. Dipper's eyes filled with awe, while Wirt flinched at every sound. Dipper stopped at tree trunk that had been chopped down and black oil oozed from the bark. Dipper studied it making new theories about the substance, Wirt decided to start a conversation with his friend to attempt to calm himself down. 

"Hey Dipper, were you really going to tell Sara about me still have a crush on her?"

"No, I was saying that to get you to come with me. Besides, I thought you were going to tell her." Said Dipper as dragged more in the spooky woods.

"I was; but, her mother told my Auntie Whispers that Sara and Jason are officially courting together. I really like Sara a lot, but she clearly sees me as just a friend." Wirt sighed,

"I feel your pain. Wendy is getting married in a week, I still like her. I mean, what omega wouldn't she fearless, she's kind, fun, and more. Yet, she's marrying Robbie, which I do not understand. Robbie is practically a heartless zombie, Wendy deserves way more than that stuck up Beta." Dipper grumble.

Wirt chuckled at his friend grumbling about Robbie the Beta. He felt the same way with Jason, but over the years he had started to like him.

"Wirt! Look!" Dipper whispered in his ear.

Wirt saw a beautiful deer with a doe by her side. Both omegas admired the animal from a far. Then, a growl was heard. Wirt stared into the bushes and saw the animal who made the sound.

A wolf.

A stared at the doe with hungry in his eyes, Wirt knew that the wolf wasn't a ordinary wolf it was a mystical wolf.

"Dipper we have to go out of here!"

"Oh please, Wirt we're fine."

The wolf attacked, the doe escaped with his mother. Dipper eyes widened. He and Wirt back away from the hungry wolf, but, Wirt stepped on a branch.

_CRACK_

The wolf turned around and saw the two omegas, Dipper and Wirt ran.

The two boys ran as fast as their legs could, the wolf howled for other wolves to help him catch his prey. Wirt and Dipper made it to a blockade of trees. No way out! The boys turned around, they were surrounded by hungry wolves. One wolf pounce, the omegas closed their eyes welcoming their death.

Darkness.

Dipper woke up in a field of grass, he sat up and looked around. No sign of the forest or the wolves. Wirt stirred next to him, he sat up as well rubbing his eyes. 

“What happened?” Asked Wirt, looking around the field. 

“I don’t know...hey what’s that on your neck?” 

Dipper pointed to a necklace on Wirt’s neck. It was a silver chain with a red carnation flower jewel. Wirt noticed another necklace on Dipper.

“You have one too!”

Dipper’s necklace was Gold chain with a Blue Hyacinth flower jewel. He studied the odd piece of jewelry. 

“I wonder who or what gave these to us. They don’t smell like any dynamic.” 

“I’m going to take my off. What...WHERE’S THE CLASP ON THIS! THERE’S NO CLASP ON THE NECKLACES! WHICH MEANS WE CAN’T TAKE THIS OFF!! Aunt Whispers is going to kill me!” Moaned Wirt placing his face in his hands

“Let’s go back to the Shack, I have a book about flowers and their meaning. Maybe we can find the answers in there.” Said Dipper as he got up, and dusted himself off. Wirt nodded, he got up as well. The two omegas headed back to the Shack. 

The boys arrived at the Shack, thankfully Lorna had already left and Ford and Stan was asleep on the couch. The two omegas tiptoed upstairs. They both took showers and put on there pajamas. Wirt was brushing his teeth while Dipper searched for the flower book. He finally found it. He scrolled through the pages until he found his flower. 

“Did you find anything?” Asked Wirt, 

“I did, your flower means heart ache, admiration. My flower means constancy of love.” 

“Both of our flowers means love...do you think somebody in the forest likes us?” 

“It means sense, I mean the forest is filled with magic, but what kind of Alphas or Betas live in a magical forest?” 

“What if it’s demons.” Said Wirt shaking, 

“Wirt, if any demon wanted us he/she would possess our body. Besides demons don’t live in the forest.” Said Dipper as he got in bed.

“I guess you’re right Dipper, after all you have a scientist in your family. Good night Dipper.” 

“Night Wirt.” 

Wirt went to sleep but, Dipper was still thinking.

_"There’s still a possibility that these necklaces are from demons. Why would demons give two humans necklaces...Oh well that’s something to talk to Grunckle Ford about it tomorrow."_

Dipper went to sleep. Unaware of a brown man with polychrome eyes, and black hair watching him and Wirt sleep. 

“Hey Beastie.” Bill sang 

Beast turned around to see a floating Egyptian man with golden eyes, blonde hair, and wearing a yellow brick tuxedo. 

“Ah Cipher, I see you got your body.” 

“Yes I like this body very much, having two eyes are simply marvelous. How are our little mates doing?”

“They’re doing fine. They don't suspect a thing about the gifts we gave them.”

"Hehe. I know Pinetree is dumb at times but, seriously this is too funny." Bill laughed,

"Is the business done?"

"Yes, it starting to bloom already, by the time our mates are eligible for courting we will be millionaires. The houses are done too. I asked one of Imps to help my decorated in your likeness."

"I see." Said Beast, he still stared at his mate. Wirt looked so young filled with innocence. Beast's alpha screamed to take Wirt, but he was too young.

"Come on Beastie, we have work to do. You can't just stare at our mates all day."

"I supposed."

Beast renege from beaming at his soon to be mate.

"Let's gets to work."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it, next chapter will be up soon. Midterms are this week and I'm doing too much studying. Past love might take me a second to update...ideas are not coming in for the next chapter. So, it will be a minute.  
> See you on the chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold~


	4. Courting is not fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da a new chapter!

(✿)

Dipper and Wirt are now 16. Mabel moved in the Shack. Greg moved in with Wirt. It was a hot summer afternoon at the Mystery Shack. Mabel, Candy, and Grenda are watching TV, while Greg is play with Jason his pet frog. The omegas boys were hanging out in the woods. 

All the girls was ogling at two Alphas on TV. The Alphas are being interviewed by Beta woman.

"Mr. Sifra and Mr. Blackwood, I hear you company is on the top for getting the Business of the year award. Any thoughts?" Said the woman, 

William or Bill for short, answered. While Dante was agreeing with the blonde.

"I so wish I could be their mates." Said Candy dreamily, Candy was a Beta. She still hasn't found a mate. 

"Candy you're lucky that you don't have somebody courting you. Mauris is always consistently calling me, ugh its annoying." Said Grenda,

"But, you guys might get married in the future with your courted mate. While I still be looking for my courted mate." Said Candy sadly, Mabel turned off the TV hearing how sad her friend was.

"Eh. Their pros and cons to be courted or even having a mate. We need to continue our search for the perfect mate for you Can-Can. Do you have any crushes?"

"I only have one, but I'm not telling any of you." 

“Awe come on Candy. You can tell us.” Mabel whined, 

“No way, you guys are going to laugh at me.” 

“No we won’t. Hey Mabel, has your brother found a mate?” Asked Grenda. 

“What brother? I don’t have a brother.” 

“Yes you do. Dipper is your brother.” 

“Ugh, you mean Macy. No not yet, but my mom and dad are getting annoyed of paying all his school funds. He wants go to college and gets a job. I mean what kinda of job let alone a college let a omega in. Omegas are usually mated and married at his age. Not to worry my mom already started looking for mates for Dipper, she even is helping Wirt’s mom to look for a mate for her son.” Mabel smirked, 

“Mabel, don’t you think that’s wrong for your mother to search for a mate for Di-Macy?” Asked Candy fidgety, 

“No way! Grunckle Ford stopped looking for mates after Dipper said he didn’t want one. Somebody has to do it. He’s an omega! Omegas are supposed to cook, clean, and ear children. Besides Macy is so small, he’s like 5,3”. No college wants to a small omega.” 

“I still think Macy should be a part of the search.” Said Grenda, 

“Mabel, You turned to work the register!” Shouted Stan

“Okay, Grunkle Stan.” She bellowed back,

Mabel and Grenda went to the register, getting ready to greet the guests. While Candy, walked to the window thinking about her crush. Until a solid Gold limo drove to the parking of the Mystery Shack. 

"OH MY GOSH!! Mabel, Grenda come see this!"

Mabel and Grenda ran over to see limo. Grunkle Stan stormed in the lobby of the Shack ready to lecture the girls about yelling. 

"HOT BELGIAN WAFFLES! POINTDEXTER COME TO THE LOBBY NOW!"

The two alphas stepped out of the car. One alpha had long blonde hair pulled up in a small messy bun, tan skin, golden eyes that look like drops of the evening sun, and wore a gold and black business suit. The other alpha had long black that was in a braided bun, with prismatic eyes, caramel skin, and wore a black business with a brown tie. Both Alphas had sharp facial features and had muscular arms. Stan not wasting any time ran outside to greet the famous Alphas. 

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack! Would be interested in our tour of mystical beasts?"

"Actually, me and my friend here, want to speak to you in private." Said Bill smoothly 

"I see. Well I'll just put up the "Gone to Lunch" sign then, we can talk."  
  
Stan lead the two men into the Shack, Mabel, Grenda, and Candy greeted the men.

"You're Mr. Sifra and Mr. Blackwood from the Forestland company!" Said Grenda,

"We are, and who might you be."

"I'm Mabel Pines, this is my friends Candy and Grenda!"

"I see greatness in young Alpha. Always have an opened mind and you'll do great things." Said Dante

Mabel gasped, while her friends nudged her sides.

"T-thank you Mr. Blackwood!"

The group arrived in the Kitchen to talk, Greg was still in the living room with his frog. 

"We want to chat about Macy and Walter." Said Bill smiling

"Why? Did they do something wrong?" Asked Ford, concerned

"Not at all, we actually have some news for the boys." Said Dante

"They're outside in their little hideout." Mabel scoffed,

"I see, can you pass a message for me and my friend Dante."

"Of course."

"Both omegas are now officially engaged."

The room was filled with shock.

"By who?" Asked Candy

"Macy is engaged by me and Walter is engaged by Dante."

"Me nor Ms. Lorna DID NOT accepted you to court Dipper and Wirt!" Ford shouted,

"True but, their parents accepted our dowry. Even though you and Ms. Whispers have custody of the boys, their parents kept on paying for Macy and Walter's school bills since you four adults can't seem to manage. Think of this as a gift. Also here's a check for you and your brother, and another check for Ms. Lorna."

Dante handed Stan the two checks. He opened the first check, he nearly cursed.

"HOLY SWEET! 10 million dollars! Pointdexter, we're RICH!"

"No! Do not accept that money Stanley! This was done without our permission!"

"Who cares! We're rich!"

"No! That's our nephew, we made a promised him that we won't searched for mates for him or Wirt."

"I would love to stay and chat but unfortunately we have a meeting to go to. Ta-ta Gentlemen!" Said Bill

Bill and Dante left, Ford and Stan started to argue about whether they keep the money or not. Finally Ford gave in.

"Fine, I'll tell Ms. Lorna. Does anybody know Dipper and Wirt's secret hideout is?"

"I do! It's in the forest. I can go get them." Said Greg with his frog on his head

"Can I come too?" Asked Candy

"Sure."

"Alright Candy and Greg go get the boys, everyone else help me clean the dining room. Ms. Lorna and her Aunt will prepare a special dinner so we can the boys the news." Announced Ford, everyone nodded.

Greg and Candy left the Shack and into the woods. Greg lead Candy onto a path that went straight to the hideout.

"Hey Greg, do you like your older brother?" Asked Candy

"I do. I have noticed some days he doesn't like being my brother and sometimes blames me for ruining mom and his dad's marriage."

 "Oh."

"Don't you have a crush on Dipper?"

Candy blushed, 

"I do, but it seems now Dipper now has a future mate."

(✿)

"Dipper! If I feel one more Apple hit my head you are a dead man!"

"It was an accident Wirt."

The two omegas was in an Apple tree reading books. Wirt was sitting at the trunk of the tree since he was terrified of heights and he wasn't the world's best tree climber. While Dipper was reading in one of the branches. Both omegas finished their book and just hung out.

"Hey Wirt,"

"Mm"

"Why do you hate your brother Greg so much. He's nothing like Mabel."

"Greg is just so annoying and naive. He'll tell people things even though I tell him not to, he acts so stupid, and on top of the he adores looking for frogs. Sometimes I do love him as a friend, but never as a brother. After my dad left my mom found someone else and I didn't take it so well. I rebelled against my mother and my step-father a lot. My mother finally had enough of me and left me in the woods for Aunt Lorna to come and take me home. When my younger sister Lucy was born my mother had her hands full."

"Will at least your sibling still cares about you. My parents manipulated Mabel to think of me so monstrous. After years of pranked from her, I started hating her. Ford tells me I shouldn't her since she's my twin. Stan on the other hand says to hate her all I want. Do you know how many times I had to wash all the glitter off body, or the I have to wash my hair 40 times to get the all paint out."

"Gosh. I didn't Mabel pranks you, is she pranking you now while she's living in the Mystery Shack?"

"No, she's playing angel for Grunkle Stan. There are some days I do love Mabel and wish that she could love me but it's gets harder every time."

Wirt was about to comment, until he heard a familiar humming tune. He groaned. Dipper heard as well. He climbed down and glared at Wirt.

"I thought you said that Greg wouldn't come back here because you told him that he's forbidden to come in our secret hideout! Why do I hear him sing and coming this way!"

"Like I said Greg doesn't always heed my instructions. I'll deal with it. Come on why shouldn't lead him all the way to our secret hideout."

Wirt and Dipper left their hideout to meet up with Greg. The two omegas come out of the brushes to see Candy get angry at Greg.

"Greg and Candy? What are you guys doing out here?" Asked Wirt,

"Oh Wirt and Dipper, we found you. Mr. Ford told Greg and I to bring you two home for dinner. We were on our way to find you but Greg has been leading me around in circles!"

Dipper told the group that they should head back, everyone started walking with Dipper and Candy in the lead, Wirt turned to his younger brother. He glared at him, and began to scold him for leading Candy in the wrong direction. 

"D-Dipper."

"Yes."

"I-um-Are you interested in courting someone?"

Dipper scratched the back of head.

"At the moment I'm not interested in courting anybody. If an Alpha wants to court me I wouldn't mind but I would tell him I still want to finish school, go to college, and earned a degree in Physics. Of course I doubt any Alpha would let me go to college. So that's why I don't want to court any until I finished some goals."

Candy nearly wanted to kiss Dipper after his reason. It was well thought out, too bad he already being courted by someone he didn't choose.

"W-wow you must of thought this through."

"Heh, I guess I did."

Dipper, Wirt, Candy, and Greg arrived at the Mystery Shack. The two omegas were forced to shower before dinner by Ms. Lorna. Aunt Whispers was making her famous Chicken Pot Pie with Mashed Potatoes and Collard greens.

Ford announced that Dinner was ready. Everyone ran into the Dining room, and started eating. Compliments were exchanged for the food. Ford cleared his throat to tell Ms. Lorna is was time.

"Dipper, Wirt, we just want to remind you that even though we want the best for you but sometimes those decisions are out of our reach."

"We already know that Auntie." Wirt smiled

"Yeah, one day our decisions will depend on our future Alpha." Said Dipper

Lorna looked at Ford, displaying she just couldn't tell the boys the hurtful news. Ford breathed in and out.

"Boys, you're engaged."

Dipper's eyes widened, Wirt dropped his fork on his plate staring at Aunt Lorna who had oncoming tears in her eyes.

"Engaged as in, we already courted. How! When did this happened!"

"Both of your parents accepted a dowry from Bill Sifra and Dante Blackwood behind our backs. The men come today with two checks of 10 million dollars for both of your hands. Even though we have custody of you and Ms Lorna and Ms. Whispers has custody of Wirt. We needed money for your schooling so we made an agreement with your parents. This is their way of solving the problem on both sides. We got money, Your parents get money, and your mates pay for your schooling from now on."

"Why? I don't want a mate!"

"Ugh, just shut up and take it Macy." Said Mabel rolling her eyes,

"Don"t call me that Maybelline! I can't just shut up and take it. This was done without my consent!"

"Stop being a drama Queen Dipper. Bill and Dante are quite rich, you'll have everything! Was so bad about that!"

"The fact is I know nothing about my fiancee and this relationship is build off of money not love."

"Well new flash Dipper sometimes omegas have those kind of relationships!"

"I still can make my own decisions!"

"The only you can make your own decisions if you never became an omega! Mom and Dad has work for you to go to your dream Omega academy! Now Mom and Dad have resort to this so you can still go to school! Maybe if you won't an omega Mom and Dad wouldn't have done this!

Dipper froze, his eyes flash red, angry tears threaten to spill out. He got up and stormed off. Wirt excused himself to help comfort his friend.

Needless to say. Mabel was grounded for the rest of the summer by Ford. She whined to Stan for him to unground her, but he didn't instead he said,

"I think you need to think about what you brother means to you before you have any fun."

(✿)

 Wirt was sitting on his bed. Occasionally looking at his best friend who was clearly upset by the news of their _engagement_. Wirt wasn't to thrilled about it either but he knew both his caretakers needed this money. He always knew that one of these days his mother would sell off to an Alpha. Ever since Sara and Jason courted each other he been not really interested in Girls any more. He and Dipper both come out as gay, but unlike Dipper he wouldn't mind a mate. He knew about Dante, and he was quite handsome and charming. Wirt hoped Dante's attitude matched his looks.

"Hey Wirt." Said Dipper softly,

"Yeah Dipper."

"Do you want to run away together."

When the boys were 13 Dipper and Wirt almost made a decision to run away together. Both boys was in a different school and were getting bullied constantly. Dipper purposed the idea and Wirt was agreed to it. Unfortunately, Ford and Lorna put them in a Academy for Omegas.

"I don't think we can Dipper. Our society doesn't support omegas by themselves."

"We can pretend we're Betas."

Wirt walked over to Dipper's bed and sat down next to Dipper's laying form.

"Our mates might not be bad as we think. By marrying them is helping pay for schooling and taking a weight off of our caretakers and parents."

"This was done behind our backs without our consent. We don't know what these guys look like!"

"I do. Dante is quite handsome, and he seems to be the quiet one of the two friends. Bill on the other seems like cocky and the extrovert of the two. Bill is also handsome I think you two can work it out."

"I'm not marrying him or anybody my parents sent to mate me!"

"Dipper, we don't have a choice. Look, if you still don't feel comfortable with your mate just think about Grunkles on the fishing trip they have been dying to do. Don't you want your Grunkles to be happy especially after they have done so much for you and I. Besides I will be there a lot of times since our fiancees are friends. If you're still not comfortable we run away together."

Dipper sat up and looked at Wirt.

"Promise."

"I promise, best friends."

"Best friends." 

The boys hugged, Dipper can depend on Wirt for comfort. Dipper started crying he was upset and he needed to get it out. Wirt held him for a bit. Wirt pulled away and wiped the tears off of Dipper's face.

"We'll get through this like we do everything else. Together."

Dipper had a watery smile plastered on his face

"Together."

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If only the boys knew what their were getting into. Comment any thoughts and questions! Next chapter will be soon. School is overwhelming but I'm manage (barely). School is ending in less than four weeks. Then I'm on break for two weeks until Fall semester starts.  
> Anyway,  
> See you guys in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what to name this chapter so I’m just going to call it Chapter 4.  
> Edit: I'm sick ewwwww.

(✿)

Dipper listened to his English teacher’s lecture, he loved school. His teacher finished the lecture and started passing out the graded poetry assignment. Dipper received an 95, it’s still an A. Honestly, the grade was better than his grade from his first poetry assignment. The teacher dismissed class, Dipper waited for Wirt in the hallway. Wirt came out finally, showing his friend his 100 on the assignment.

"You're so good at Literature." Said Dipper smiling at his friend

"You're good at science! I can never figure all those science equations."

The boys laughed, they headed to the cafeteria for lunch. 

"Hey Dipper and Wirt."

Dipper turned around to see Pacifica. She grew to be friends with the two males. 

"Hey Pacifica. How are you doing?" Asked Dipper

"I've been better. Remember that health class I was supposed to take last year. It got dropped again!"

"Why?" Asked Wirt

"The teacher had to drop the class because a brunch of my classmates were getting married. I overheard that the school lost about 500 students to marriage. The school is becoming a ghost town."

"Wow! I knew we were going to lose a lot of omegas this year but not that many."

"Speaking of marriage. I hear you two got engaged to Mr. Sifra and Mr. Blackwood."

"Where did you hear that from?" Dipper asked

"I heard from Ashley but don not worry I made sure that she or any of her lackeys wouldn't tell anyone else. I'm the only person that knows. So how did you guys meet the Alphas?"

"We didn't our parents took their dowry without our consent." Said Dipper mouth full of pastry from the cafeteria. Crystal sugar fell from his lips as he spoke.

"Ew! Dipper that's disgusting!" Said Pacifica 

"Dipper, manners!" Said Wirt handing Dipper a napkin to wipe his face. 

"Wait, you're parents accepted their dowry without your consent."

"Yes they did. The Alphas come to the Mystery Shack to give our caretakers their checks. 10 million dollars."

"10 million dollars! That's a lot of money. I'm sorry that happened to the both of you. How are you feeling?"

"Dipper is still a bit angry, but I'm okay. I just hope Dante treats me well."

"Dante is sweetheart at least that's what my mother says. It's Bill I'm worried about."

"Let me guess. Too bossy, too barbaric, and wants to do consummation ceremony the old fashion where the alpha mates with the omega in front of the whole pack." Dipper sneered

Pacifica was stunned with the way Dipper spoke about he's new mate. She hoped Dipper doesn't act like that in front of the blonde.

"Bill is only bossy towards his employees, he isn't too barbaric, and the whole consummation ceremony he wants to do it at the reception but only with the inner circle of the pack. Like family members and some friends. Dante wants to keep his consummation private."

"Lucky Wirt!" Dipper grumbled as he ate more of his doughnut.

"I'm sure the ceremony won't be that bad." Said Wirt trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I'm sure my grunkles would love to hear me screaming in ecstasy while I have a monster dick stuck in my hole."

"Dipper!"

"TMI!"

"You guys prove my point though. Nobody wants to hear me and Bill complete the consummation stage!"

"Dipper at least give Bill a chance. I'm sure he's not that bad." Said Pacifica. Dipper rolled his eyes, and scoff. Wirt started brushing off Dipper's uniform jacket. Dipper raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You got sugar on your jacket. You really have to work on your manners."

Before Dipper could say something back to Wirt, their was heard on the loudspeaker

_"May Mr. Mason Pines and Walter report to the head office. Repeat Mason and Walter report to the main office."_

"I wonder what that is about. We better go check it out." Said Wirt standing up.

Both boys said their goodbyes to Pacifica and started heading their way to the head office. Wirt scolded Dipper to fix his school skirt before they arrived at the head office. 

The Headmistress and the assistant headmistress was in the lounge.

"Ah, Mason and Walter you have guests waiting for you. Mason's guest in my room and the other is in my assistant's room." Said the Headmistress Mrs. Gabrielle 

"Okay, thank you Headmistress." Said Both omegas in unison.

They went off to the separate rooms. Dipper opened the Headmistress door and saw a man sitting behind her desk.

"M-Mr. Cipher?" 

"Ye..oh, hello my little sugar pine. I'm glad I finally met you."

"If I may ask Mr. Cipher what are you doing here? The school never let Alphas come on school grounds."

"The school has nothing to worry about darling. I come here to visit my fiancé. Is that a crime?"

"Well no, but."

"Alright, I want to take you out to a couple of places before the week of our engagement party. Your friend Wirt and his fiancee is coming along with us." Said Bill as he stood up looking at his watch. He held out his arm waiting for the omega to grab it.

"Okay." 

Dipper inter-locked arms with his fiancee. They walked out of the office, Dipper looked behind to see if his best friend was there. Wirt also was inter-lock with his own fiancee. The different between Wirt and Dipper was Wirt looked at the Alpha with loving eyes and affection and the Alpha occasionally would look at Wirt with a loving smile. They were in love.

Dipper could be in love with Bill, but Bill was scary to the young omega. Dipper would just have to face his fears and be in love with this blonde man. For the sake of family.

(✿)

The omegas returned home around 6:00 PM. Handling bags from Shane Company Jewelry store. Wirt talk to Ford and Lorna about their outing with the Alphas. Dipper went upstairs to his room. Falling on his bed, he glanced at his engagement ring he got today. It was a beautiful Gold band, with sapphire diamonds stacked on top of each other and one yellow diamond in the middle.

Wirt loved his engagement ring. A beautiful small diamond rose on a silver band. It was simple yet sophisticated.

He felt tears prick his eyes.

He didn't want this. Wirt looked happier than Dipper did.

Dipper silently sobbed to himself. 

The sacrifices he did for his family.

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dipper. I swear things will be better for him(Totally not crossing my fingers behind my back hehe).  
> Anyway,  
> See you on the next chapter1  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	6. Do you really love him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys received a gift from their parents and we learn a little secret about Wirt's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say what a new chapter.

(✿)

Dipper and Wirt was finishing up the last of their homework assignments for the week. When Ford call the boys to come downstairs. The boys ran downstairs to see two white packages in the living room. One tied up in a navy blue bow, the other in a baby blue bow.

"The baby bow one is for Wirt. The navy is for Dipper." 

Wirt opened his gift first. Wirt gasped, a beautiful Teal blue dress was wrapped up in plastic, with sheer and teal beading designs on the sleeves, the bodice of the dress was stunning beading designs on the top of the skirt and on the bottom, and the waist was tied around a satin sash. The package also included a victorian white corset that went under the dress, dazzling sapphire headband, and white kitten heels.

"It's beautiful. Dipper go open yours."

Dipper opened his package. A Jade dress was also wrapped in plastic, four straps for each side two for the right and two for the left side, it was so simple. The package included another white victorian corset, a diamond hairpiece, and white kitten heels. 

"Who gave these gifts to us? They're amazing." Said Wirt trying on his heels

"Dipper's gift come from his parents and Wirt's come from his parents. Lorna helped choosing the dress design and style. Your mothers chose the jewelry and shoes. These gifts are for your engagement party." 

"I'll remember to thank them at the party." Said Wirt

"Are they even coming to the party?" Asked Dipper

"They are. Why don't you two try on your dresses. Lorna should be here soon to help you with the corsets." Said Ford

Wirt grabbed his gifts and dragged Dipper upstairs eager to try on the beautiful garment. The dress fit perfectly it accented his small hips and his average sized breasts. Staring at himself in the body mirror Dipper had in his room.

"Dante is going to flip once he sees me like this."

"Is that all you care about?"

Wirt turned around to see Dipper sitting on his bed staring at his dress.

"Well yes, he is going to be my Alpha anyway."

"Do you even like the dress."

"I do. Its lovely."

"What happen to you!"

Wirt stood there completely confused about Dipper's sudden outburst. 

"You used not care about what Alphas thought about you! Now here you are thinking about an Alpha we just met and his response to your new dress!"

"Why shouldn't I! He's the only Alpha who called me beautiful!"

Wirt was close to tears, Dipper was shocked that Dante called Wirt beautiful.

"That's not true."

"Yes it is! My father left my mother because I wasn't beautiful enough to be an omega. My mother told me before she left me in the woods that she should've of left me in the hospital because I wasn't a beautiful baby omega. One day I was spying on Sara and her friends and she said "I would date Wirt for his talents not his looks. I want an spouse who has looks and talents." All my life I heard I was never enough to be an omega. I pushed myself to be the best omega in history! Learning how to cook, dressing like a proper omega, learning manners, and learning how to clean an entire house in two in half hours! I wanted to be the best omega so I can have alphas falling for me to be their mate. When the Alphas come to school that day and Dante told me what we were doing, he stared at my face grabbed my chin and told me I looked beautiful than he imagined I would be. Hearing that from Alpha I never met before all I want to do is make him proud to have me as his mate!"

Dipper eyes widened, Wirt never ever talked about his father and how his father left him and his mother. He ran to hug Wirt who was crying.

"I'm sorry Wirt. I didn't mean to make you angry.” 

“I forgive you. It’s just I want to please Dante with all my existence. I know you don’t approve of this engagement but please try to bear your anger and frustration. I want you and Bill to workout, please try to be kind to the alpha.”

Dipper nodded, he let go of his friend. He got undressed and tried on his dress. 

Dipper’s dress made a beautiful silhouette of his omega form. Wirt beamed, and glided Dipper to the body mirror boy to see himself. 

He was beautiful. 

“Bill is going to flip once he sees you!” 

Dipper laughed, 

“I’m sure he would.” 

Dipper can deal with this engagement as long as Wirt is by his side.

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short but at least I got something out for y’all! Sorry no Bill or Dante in this chapter.  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!
> 
> Here are the dresses and the hairpieces:  
> Wirt’s:  
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/Customized-Ball-Gown-Teal-Blue-Prom-Dress-2017-Long-Sleeves-Lace-Applique-Elegant-Saudi-Arabia-Formal/32799838930.html
> 
> https://www.couturavintage.com/collections/headband/headband
> 
> Dipper’s:  
> https://www.luulla.com/product/599786/simple-a-line-green-long-prom-dresses-evening-dress-formal-dress-bridesmaid-dresses
> 
> http://www.angelasbridalboutique.com/h4027-gold-rhinestone-side-hairpiece.html


	7. Dinner is served

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast and Bill invite Dipper and Wirt's family to a restaurant to discuss the engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's new chapter  
> Edit: FINALLY DONE WITH SCHOOL!

(✿)

When Dipper and Wirt are angry not just angry they're pissed. Dante and Bill included their parents in the exclusive banquet that was supposed about discussing the engagement and the Wedding date and preparations.

Wirt was pretty upset at his alpha and he had the better anger stamina than Dipper. Dante had managed to piss Wirt off, after they were doing so well.

Wirt wore a Autumn orange Chiffon open back dress with the kitten heels he got from his parents. Dipper wore a blush pink open lace back princess bodice maxi dress with flats. Wirt was dusting on blush for the banquet. Dipper was on the other side of the room debating which eyeshadow he should wear for tonight. 

"Hey Wirt, which when looks better sparkly eyes or less sparkle?" Dipper asked 

"Less sparkle save the sparkly eyeshadow for the engagement party when we have to took a lot of pictures." 

"Okay. I really wish my parents weren't coming to this dinner."

"At least you don't have younger siblings. Lucy and Greg are coming with my mother and my stepfather Dave."

"I still have Mabel but she usually conducts herself well around my parents."

Lorna popped in the doorway of the bedroom with her face light touched by makeup and dangling earrings. 

"Are you boys ready yet? We want to get to La Clara's before your parents."

"We will be ready in one minute Auntie. You look very beautiful by the way."

"Oh thank you Wirt. I haven't wore a dress like this in a while. It feels odd to me but I'll get used to it again. Now hurry up you two."

Lorna left the boys. Wirt grabbed his and Dipper's small pocketbooks. Dipper was finally done with his makeup. The omegas went downstairs where everyone was waiting for them. Stan, Ford, Whispers, Lorna, Dipper, and Wirt got in the two limos that were ordered by the Alphas. One is for Dipper's family and the other is for Wirt and his family.

 (✿)

 La Clara's main dining hall was filled with live classical music, the waitress brought the families to reserved dining room that usually used for special occasions. Dipper started tying the clothed napkin in knots trying to calm his anxiety. He looked at Wirt who was sitting one seat away. Turns out Wirt was doing the same thing with his own napkin.

Dipper's parents arrived first. His mother and father greeted the grunkles with hugs and kisses. Mabel glared at Dipper, she clearly didn't want to be here.

"Hello Macy." Said his mother sweetly

Dipper mumbled "I hate that name." under his breath.

"Hello mother and father. Hello Maybelline."

"Macy darling, you should've of wore something more sophisticated than that dress. It's far too simple for this restaurant's style."

Dipper growled, he was about to replied to his mother's comment.

"It's just the waiters and the alphas seeing _Dipper._ Besides I think the dress blends in very well with the style." Said Ford 

Dipper mouthed a thank you to Ford for saving him from his mother's comments. Stan changed the subject and only the adults were having a light conversation.

 Wirt's family arrived, much to Wirt's dismay both of his step siblings come with his mother and stepfather. Wirt said Hello to his family. Lucy was merely a four year old child but Wirt knew that Lucy would be quiet especially in the new atmosphere of the restaurant. It was Greg that Wirt was really worried about. Greg sat down in his chair looking around the room swing his feet and humming a ridiculous song that Wirt hated. Wirt groaned, then he noticed something Greg stopped humming and started to have sweat drip from his brow. Then Wirt heard it. A ribbit noise coming from Greg.

Dipper nudged Wirt he whispered in his ear.

"Did I hear a frog noise coming from Greg?"

"You probably did. I hope that's something else and not that stupid frog he loves so much."

Dipper chuckled at his friend's face of pure murder he had for his brother's pet. The Alphas were the last to arrive. Both males wore a crisp black suit with colored bowties. Bills was a simmery gold while Dante's was crimson red. Wirt and Dipper had a special greeting for them. The omegas went up to their Alphas and placed a chaste kiss on their lips. Although Wirt's kiss was a bit longer than Dipper's.

"Hello my darling Pinetree. My my my don't you look beautiful."

Dipper blushed "Thank you, you too. I-I mean you look handsome."

Bill chuckled and held out his arm. The brunette grabbed it. They made their way to the table.

 Food and Drinks was ordered and brought to the table. Light conversation was happening between the adults. The omegas sat there quietly eating their food while the Alphas talked to their parents about school finances. Until Mrs. Pines interrupted the omegas peaceful eating. 

"Macy and Walter, how did you like the dresses I sent you."

"You mean Mrs. Johnson and I." Said Wirt's mother

"Right."

Dipper mouthed to Wirt "You go first."

"The dress is very beautiful but I'm not going say anymore because I want my Alpha to be surprised."

Dante purred and cuddle Wirt's cheek, "No matter what you wear. I will always be surprised."

"Oh Dante." Laughed Wirt

"Dipper, how did you like your dress?"

"Its interesting. Did I say interesting I meant to say beautiful its very beautiful."

"Do you think I'll enjoy it Pinetree?"

"I think you wo-will. You'll like it."

Writ reached under the table to grab Dipper's sweaty hand to comfort him. 

"Where is the engagement party going to be held?"

"The engagement party is going to held at one of the special exhibit rooms at The Museum of Art." Said Bill

"Really! I heard to get one of those rooms cost a lot of money. How did you manage to get the room on such short notice?" Asked Dave as he sipped as his champagne.

"The director of the museum is a good friend of mine. He offered the room to me as an engagement gift." Said Dante

"I love that museum, Grunkle Ford used to take me to that museum when I was little." Said Dipper

"I didn't you were into art Macy." Said Mr. Pines

"I'm a little bit of an art nerd even though I love Physics. Drawing is one of my hobbies."

"Dipper is really good at drawing too and Dipper is pretty an amazing singer. He got 3 solos for the Fall Chorus concert last year." Said Wirt smiling,

Dipper blushed, then smirked. Two can play the "Your future mate is amazing." game.

"Hey, Dante did you know that Wirt can write amazing poetry. One of our Literature teachers made us do an assignment where we write our own poetry and Wirt received an 100 and the teacher posted his poem on the school blog and the school website. Wirt is also amazing at playing the clarinet. He was principle chair for the school's orchestra clarinet section, and he was the leader for the Clarinet and Flute quartet."

Wirt blushed.

"My my my, I guess Dante and I will have little scientists, artists, musicians, singers and poets as children."

"I guess so."

Suddenly disaster struck.

Greg was feeding Jason the frog when he jump out of the jacket Greg put him in and onto the table. Jason was jumping all over the table making everyone scream in fear. Jason knocked over two wine glasses that spilled on Wirt’s dress. Greg caught Jason, but Wirt was pissed.

Dipper cringed, Greg was in for a good tongue lashing.

"DANG IT GREG!!! WHY CAN’T YOU JUST LEAVE THAT STUPID FROG AT HOME! THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY SPECIAL NIGHT WITH MY FUTURE HUSBAND BUT YOU HAD TO RUIN IT ALL!! I WISH YOU WON’T MY BROTHER **AT ALL!!** "

Wirt ran out the room with in tears. Dipper wiggled out of Bill's hold to go to Wirt's aid. Aunt Lorna excused herself to comfort Wirt as well. Awkwardness filled the room. Wirt's mother asked Dave to take Greg and Lucy home. Bill ordered more wine for him and Dante to calm their Alpha pheromones to aid to their omegas.

(✿)

 Wirt was fixing up his makeup in the omega bathroom. Dipper and Lorna made him feel better after that whole Jason the frog incident. Wirt felt guilty for losing his temper at the dinner table. He should’ve of still quiet and tried to calm himself down but he didn’t. Wirt left the bathroom to head back to the dining room but on his way to the room someone grabbed his waist. Wirt tried to fight the stranger but the stranger came into the light. 

"Relax young lover, it’s just me." Said Dante smoothly,

"Dante? What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you. Are you alright?" 

"Yes, I’m fine but I shouldn’t have lost my temper. I apologize for losing my temper in front of you." 

"You don’t have to apologize for anything. I still find you perfect." 

Wirt stared at Dante in a loving gaze before soft lips met his his own lips. Dante was kissing him and it felt amazing. This kiss was nothing like the kiss they had when Dante and Bill took the omegas out. This had love and comfort. 

When Dante pulled away, Wirt whined. Even though Dante would’ve of loved to pound into his young lover’s body; he promised to Wirt that he would be a gentleman and wait until after the wedding. Dante offered his arm to Wirt, he grabbed with his own arm. Dante sure knows how to cheer up his omega. 

The dinner ended, everyone was outside getting ready to go home. Wirt and Dipper were saying goodbye to the Alphas. 

"I always hate when I have to leave you." Said Wirt. 

Dante smiled, he brushed the curls off of Wirt’s forehead. 

"You’ll see me again. I promise." 

Dante kissed him again. Dipper and Bill was watching them. 

"I’m glad Wirt feels better. Well, I guess this is goodbye." Said Dipper, 

Bill chuckled, 

"I’ll see you again soon, Sapling." 

Bill kissed him and dear god it felt amazing. Sparks were blossoming all over his body. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck trying to deepen the kiss, but Bill pulled away. Dipper immediately whines. 

"I’m supposed to be a gentleman to you. If we go any further than I cannot stop." Bill breathe. Dipper understood, he was kinda of happy that Bill was being a gentleman who knew how to stop himself. Dipper and Wirt parted themselves from the Alphas and went in the limousine to head back home. On the way back the limo smelled like cotton candy and cherries. Both omegas were blushing like cherry tomatoes and had there legs cross over one another trying to hide their slick-soaked panties.

Darn those Alphas and their amazing ways of kissing!

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dante sure know how to arouse an omega.   
> Next chapter will be soon!   
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	8. Dresses are priority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys goes shopping for wedding dresses. Dipper nearly gets raped by a old classmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New New New chapter peeps!

(✿)

A cool mid September breeze hit Dipper and Wirt. The two omegas were staring in front of the front of their school waiting for their limos to arrive. The Alphas were taking them dress shopping for the wedding. Dipper tried to pull up the top of his dress trying to hide his breasts. Wirt on the other hand was calm as a bee, even though his dress was shorter than Dipper's. Wirt wore a simple sunflower print dress with sliver kitten heels and white skin tight leggings, Dipper wore a navy skater dress and black heeled booties that he got from his birthday last year. 

Wirt had more dresses and actual omega attire than Dipper did. Wirt loved dresses even though Lorna let him wear short and t-shirts if he wanted to. Dipper on the other hand was full blown into graphic tees and jeans. Bill had managed to persuade him that he needs to dress like a proper omega in his honor. Dipper bite the bullet and started borrowing dresses from Wirt. Lorna and Wirt is going to take him dress shopping in a couple of days. 

Wirt checked the time on his phone. He tapped his foot against the concrete walkway.

"Where are they? They never been late." Write exclaimed

Dipper rolled his eyes, Wirt was a stickler for being on time for outings and events. Dipper cared less about being on time, but he was getting worried. 

"Wirt, they're probably stuck in a meeting or something."

Suddenly a hand groped Dipper's butt and whistled. He jumped away from the curious hand and squeaked. Wirt was stunned by Dipper's sudden squeak. The curious hand belong to an Dipper's old classmate from his first school. Gideon Gleeful, an tall white hair country alpha who would always try to get into Dipper's pants. Gideon and his goons were staring at the omegas with hungry eyes.  

"Looky here, its my old boyfriend Macy Pines." Gideon said with a smile while his goons laughed.

"Gideon I was never your boyfriend! Why are you here anyway?"

"One of my pals needed to pick up his sibling from school today. So, I thought why not visit my sweet Macy. I'm sure you've missed me."

"No I haven't at all Gideon. Now please leave me alone."

Gideon growled and grabbed Dipper's wrist.

"I have lost my patience with you Pines! Screw that whole courting bullshit. I atta mate you now!"

He snapped his fingers the biggest of Gideon's goons grabbed Wirt and muffled him with his hand. Gideon pulled Dipper to alcove wall and pushed him on to it. A slimy tongue touched Dipper's jugular.

"I can't wait to claim you as mine."

"Please Gideon, don't do this! I have someone."

"I don't see any mark. Your scent begs for an Alpha to take you and claim you. Its intoxicating." 

Gideon placed his hand over Dipper's mouth, and placed his fangs over the place he was going to mark the omega.

Then a hand grabbed the back of Gideon's neck and pulled him away from the terrified omega and slammed his back into the wall in mid air. A woman with pink hair lights appeared from the shadows. Dipper scrambled away from the furious woman.

"Mr. Gleeful do you know what happens to an apple if you hit it really hard?" The pink haired woman said in her thick New York accent.

She punched Gideon so hard that he had a broken nose and bruised lips. 

"You broke my nose Bitch! You're going to regret that!"

The fuchsia woman smirked, "Bring it honey!" 

Gideon growled and ran to challenge her. Dipper noticed a another woman with brown hair beating up Gideon's goons. Wirt ran to where Dipper was. The brown haired woman was incredibly fast, the goons stood no chance. Gideon was losing as well, the pink haired woman kicked the white haired alpha straight in the butt. Gideon fell flat on his face, the woman grabbed him by his hair and said.

"If you ever touch Bill's mate again, I WON"T GO EASY ON YOU NEXT TIME! Is that clear!"

"C-crystal ma'am!" Gideon stuttered,

He and his goons ran away. The brown haired lady helped Dipper and Wirt up and walked them to the limo.

"Are they hurt?" asked The pink haired lady

"They seemed fine to me. Are you alright dears?"

"We're fine ma'am." Said Wirt

"My name is Deborah Dante's assistant but please call me Debbie. Only my enemies are allowed to call me ma'am." Said the brown hair lady

"I'm Pyronica Bill's assistant, but people call me Pyra."

"I'm Dipper, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Wirt, please to meet you."

"Well are ya just two cuties. Thank god you're not hurt. Bill would have my head on a silver platter if his future mate got hurt."

"Oh trust me, Dante is way worst. A douche bag in one of his meetings commented on Wirt's body and Dante said "He left his job to swim with the fishes." Anyway come on we got to the dress store before traffic starts." 

Pyra and Debbie walked Wirt and Dipper to the limo, Wirt started looking for the Alphas and the other limo but found none.

"Where's Dante and Bill? Aren't they supposed to come with us." 

"Ah no. Dante and Bill are on their way to Europe for an important seminar." Said Pyronica

Wirt frowned, Dipper comfort him.

"They didn't tell you! I swear Alphas and their communication skills." Said Deborah

"Well both of them are busy bees. We can't always blame their dynamic Deb."

The four of them got into the car and make their way to the dress store. They arrived to the dress store. A receptionist walked to them when they walked through the door. 

"Hello, Welcome to Adelaide and Key's Dress boutique. How may I help.."

"Get out of my way Hosea! Hello Dipper and Wirt. My name is Kiara but call me Key. Addy and I was just finishing setting up. Come to back and let's get you two omegas beautify!"

Key had blonde hair and blue streaks, she lead them to the back. Where rows upon rows of wedding dresses hung on ranks. Their private room had a runway with three mirrors and a private seating area for guests. A woman with brown hair with sliver streaks was sorting through a rank of various wedding dresses.

"Addy they're here!"

"Hello Wirt and Dipper, My name is Adelaide and I'm the head designer of the boutique. Key and I will be helping you choose your dress for the big day in December; as well as post marriage wardrobe. You also have a couple of dressers in your dressing room. Let's get started." 

Wirt and Dipper was lead into their dressing rooms. The dressers started to undress them. Dipper squeaked when the dressers stripped him down to pink polka dot boy shorts panties. Wirt only squeaked when his warm body was touched by one of the dresser's cold hands.

Wirt and Dipper's first dress was not so great. Wirt like his bodice of his dress but didn't like the sleeves. Dipper on the other hand full blown hated his dress; but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"We're going to be here for awhile." Said Py sipping on her glass of Merlot

After two hours of trying on dresses the boys finally found their dresses. Wirt's dress was a ball gown style dress with rose print laced sleeve and floral print lace on the trim and the train of the dress. The waist of dress of the dress had a floral diamond belt. The veil was a gold floral crown with another floral print tulle. Dipper's dress was off-shoulder laced sleeved dress with lace around the trim of the dress. The veil was regular tulle with a rose gold crown.

"Excellent we'll send your orders to the seamstress. The dresses will be ready in a week."

"Thank you ladies for the help. We still have more stores to go to so we'll be on our way."

The boys came out of their dressing rooms dressed in their original attire, and left the store. They four were back in limo on their way to another store. 

"Can we get something to eat, I'm hungry." Dipper whined, 

"I agree with Dipper. Is there some place we can stop for salads or sandwiches?"

"I want burgers though."

"We'll stop for sandwiches before we head to the next store. No greasy foods, Bill wants your body ready to bear him an Alpha."

"Humph, I hope I only bear him Omegas children."

"Dipper!" Wirt exclaimed

"Hahaha! Kid you're too cute." Said Deborah

"Oh Bill is going to have fun with you." Chuckled Pyronica

(✿)

Dipper and Wirt was walking home from school when Gideon appeared. His nose was taped up from his battle with Pyronica a couple of days ago.

"U-uh Dipper and Wirt I want to apologize for my behavior lately. I want to offer my services of protection towards you. Any alpha or Beta comes and bothers you make sure ya bring them to me or my goons. We'll set 'hem straight!" 

Dipper and Wirt looked at one another before Dipper accepted his proposal. Gideon left. 

"Jeez Dante and Bill sure do work fast. I have never seen Gideon so scared before." Said Wirt

"I wonder what Bill or Dante said to him."

"Well whoever it was they sure made their wish. At least we won't have to worry about Gideon anymore."

"Yeah."

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no Bill and Dante. They won't be back until the chapter after next. Next chapter will be very interesting.   
> See you on the next chapter,  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	9. Brokenness comes in pairs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day! This is probably the fastest I've ever written.

(✿)

Maybelline Pines pushed on the Mystery Shack's door. She just got home from having the worst day of school in history. Stan was asleep in the living room and Ford was making Dinner. She wanted to ask Ford if she could call her friends but she remembered that she was grounded until farther notice. 

The Alpha girl made her way upstairs to her room. She flopped on her bed she grabbed a pillow and held it tightly as she felt tears threatening to slip. She needed to talk to someone, Stan wouldn't understand and Ford would ramble too much and never get to the point. Maybe Dipper would listen, but their relationship was a bit rocky. It was worth a try though. She needed to talk to someone.

Mabel knocked on Dipper's door. 

"Just a minute." He called

He answered the door with a white cropped tank and shorts. 

"Mabel? What do you want?"

"I-I need to talk to someone please." She pleaded, 

Dipper was stunned at her sudden plead. He has never seen her like this. He let her in his room, he closed only to have Mabel started bawling. Dipper handed her tissues and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"I-I was planning to mate this omega girl I really like, but her father rejected my dowry the day of your dinner. He called me the worst Alpha in all of history! I tried to ask mom and dad but they didn't give me a clear answer. Then, today I overheard some people talking, and the girl I was supposed to mate is about to be courted by Mermando. My old ex-boyfriend!"

She started to cry some more. Dipper did his best to calm her down again. 

"Oh Mabel, I'm so sorry. The father had no right to say that to you!"

"Actually he has a point. I've been mean to you ever since we were kids. Letting mom and dad filled my heads with negative thoughts when I was young and beating me when I didn't listen. I'm supposed to be your twin and I haven't been a sister to you. So I deserved his comment about me. I want to apologize to you for all those years of harsh comments and pranks towards. If you don't accept my apology, I understand. I give you hell as a sister."

Dipper was flabbergasted, he never imagined Mabel asking for forgiveness. He hugged her.

"Oh Mabel, I accept your apology but this isn't your fault that our relationship was broken. It's our parents' fault. We just need a new start. From now on we're twins!"

"M-Mystery twins?"

"Mhm Mystery twins forever. Though I can't really help you with your mate situation, but I'll cross my fingers that the Mermando's dowry doesn't get accepted either. I can help you find another mate though."

"Thank you bro, just give me a minute before I can get over Paz."

"Paz?"

"Oh, Paz is my name for her. Her name is Pacifica."

"You're think of mating of Pacifica Northwest!"

"Yes, but her father didn't accepted my dowry." Mabel sighed sadly

"I know Mr. Northwest, because I'm really good friends with Pacifica. With Mr. Northwest, it's not about the money its about the bloodline. If I'm correct I can help you with getting your dowry accepted. Next time if you go mention that your brother is Macy Pines. Since I'm marrying Bill Cipher and if eventually marry Pacifica then she will be a part of the Cipher bloodline. Which I remember that Mr. Northwest was trying to get Pacifica to marry Bill until he propose to me. That should get your goal."

"OMG!! Thank you!! How did you Pacifica became friends the girl quite particular about her friends or so I hear."

"We go to school together, Wirt and I eventual started talking to her and became fast friends with her. Behind her cool and sometimes mean demeanor lies a pretty sweet and classy girl." 

"I 100 percent agree. She's pretty awesome and so are you and Wirt. By the way, I over heard Gideon broke his nose while he was at your school. Do you know what happened?"

"Oh that, he tried to mate on school grounds lucky I was saved by Bill's assistant. She beat him so bad I think he cried a couple of times."

"That. Piece. Of. Shit! I told him that you were seeing someone! He's going to get it this time!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Let's just say Gideon has some secrets our doesn't know about. Lil' Gideon in freshman year had sex with all the freshman teachers of the school to get all good grades. He even had sex with the English teacher was a lady in her fifties"

"GROSS! How do you know that?"

"I caught him making out with my Algebra teacher. He told me everything."

"Ew! Thank god I'm not mated to him."

"Yeah. Thank god! What were doing before I came?"

"Oh, I was packing some of my belongs. Bill plans to have me move into his mansion a week before the engagement party."

"Oh, well I can see Bill's point but I hope you have a room before you two get hitched." 

"Yeah let's hope."

"Can I help you pack. I can give my Alpha opinion to help you what stuff to keep and throw away."

"Sure sis. I need all the help I can get."

The twins' parents won't break this bond again.

(✿)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter but Mabel is now an official sister again!  
> Next chapter will be soon!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!


	10. Sleeping Alphas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Wirt are giving the alphas the silent treatment and the alphas does take it too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bill and Beast being asses kinda and some smuttiness

(✿)

October was already here and was going by fast. Halloween was right around the corner, it's been two weeks since the dinner party and a week since the dress incident. The omegas were not happy with the alphas. Dipper and Wirt was giving the silent treatment for a couple of days now.

Dipper and Wirt was helping Mabel and Pacifica with decorating the Shack for Halloween. Mabel was handing Dipper plastic bats for the trim on the door. Wirt and Pacifica was hanging orange streamers on the living room ceiling. 

Mabel heard the familiar sounds of 'Bells' and 'Cuckoo' ringtone from Dipper and Wirt's phone. 

"Hey Dipper and Wirt, are two fighting with your alphas?"

"No. I’m just helping you with decorating." Said Dipper

"We just can’t answer the phone. I’m sure the Alphas will be fine." Wirt smiled

"Okay, Dipper, Wirt, and Pacifica I’m about to tell a secret about Alphas when their mate doesn’t answer their text messages. If an Alpha text you and you don’t answer back. Alphas gets very angry and will call you until you answer. For that point on it will be a war zone between you and your Alpha. ”

“Come to think about it. Once I ignored my dad’s call because I was at the spa. When I finally got out, my dad had called me 300 times and texted me over 100 messages.” Said Pacifica as handed Wirt another streamer.

“I’m telling you guys this because I want you to chose your battles carefully. Especially Wirt and Dipper I can probably imagined how Bill and Dante will react if you don’t answer their text messages.”

The omega tied the last nocturnal creature on the post. He climbed off the ladder, looking at his decorations. 

"Just because is my soon to be Alpha, doesn't get him the right to be demanding for my attention like a child. He better found the patience to wait. That's what he gets for not telling me that he was out of town for our Dress shopping date." Said Wirt angry

"I 100% agree with Wirt. The Alphas can wait. I think we should get some scarecrows for the front porch. What do you think Mabes?"

"I was thinking pumpkins but, pumpkins and scarecrows can work. Let's get some after Lunch. I'll get started on lunch, you two can check your phones. Come on Paz."

"Coming."

Mabel and Pacifica left the room. Wirt and Dipper check their phones. Both omegas felt guilty as their Alphas got angry that they were complaining to Pyra and Debbie about their Alphas being to busy to get to know them. Dipper read his messages out loud first.

 **Bill** : A little birdy told me that you were a sour patch during the dress shopping. I can assume that you were angry because of my absence. I apologize the trip was last minute but you deserve a warning next time. I promise I'll spend time with you before our wedding.

 **Bill** : 5 Missed Calls

 **Bill** :No answer. Okay I get it you're angry, but I want to be a good father and husband for my future family. I'm trying to accomplish a lot of things so I can be able to take off work to be with my family.

 **Bill** :10 Missed Calls

 **Bill** :Macy, you don't this goddamn phone. I will make your life hell! I'm trying to make you happy but I guess I'll try a different approach with you and your stubborn head! 

 **Bill** :20 Missed Calls

 **Bill** :I'm sorry that I got angry. I'm trying my very best to please you. Please call me back.

 **Bill** :30 Missed Calls

 **Bill** :Alright I see how that is. I have four hours before I left for Scotland. I'll come over and we can hangout for a bit before I leave.

 **Bill** :45 Missed Calls

 **Bill** :I'm 30 minutes away.

Wirt said his messages next.

 **Dante** :Young lover, I truly sorry for not telling about my last minute trip. I was looking forward to seeing you again but making money for my family takes priority. As soon as our engagement party arrives I will make time for you.

 **Dante** :15 Missed Calls

 **Dante** :Why aren't you answering. Are you that mad at me? I'm sorry I didn't tell you but please call me back. I don't like seeing us like this.

 **Dante** :35 Missed Calls

 **Dante** :WALTER IF YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR PHONE YOU WILL REGRET!! YOU HAVE TRIED MY PATIENCE AND NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO WASTE MY PATIENCE!! I. WILL. MAKE. OUR. MARRIAGE. HELL. IF YOU DON'T PICK UP YOUR PHONE!!

 **Dante** :60 Missed Calls

 **Dante** :I'm sorry I got so angry. I just want us to talk this out please.

 **Dante** :75 Missed Calls

 **Dante** :Still not answering the phone, okay. I have to leave with Bill to go to Scotland for a business meeting. I have exactly 4 hours before my flight. I'll visit you for 2 hours so we can talk.

 **Dante** :90 Missed Calls

 **Dante** :I'm 30 minutes away.

Wirt screamed, the girls and the Grunkles coming run.

"What's the matter?! Who's hurt?!" Said Stan

"Alphas. Coming. 30 minutes." Croaked Dipper 

Mable face palmed, "I tried to warn you. Anyway, we have to work fast. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford get Wirt home as fast as you can! Paz help Dipper in cleaning his room and help him get ready. I'll make reservations for Burger Joint, so Bill and Dipper can be alone. Let's move people!"

Stan and Ford ran out of the house with Wirt. Pacifica and Dipper went upstairs to Dipper's and started cleaning. Dipper picked all the dirty clothes off of floor and straighten his bed. Pacifica picked out his clothes. A yellow stripped white flowy cropped top with black skater skirt with black ballet flats.

Mabel run into the room saying that Bill was here. Dipper panicked, he quickly got dressed and put makeup on his face. 

Mabel answered the front door, and let Bill in. 

"Bill Cipher, what a pleasant surprise. Pacifica and I were about to go out." 

"Ah, I picked the right time to see my fiancee. I was on my way to go out of the country but I couldn't leave before I saw my sweet pinetree." Bill smiled 

"Dipper should be downstairs soon."

Dipper came downstairs, and greeted his Alpha. 

"I missed you." Dipper whispered,

"I've missed you too."

Dipper took Bill upstairs to his room.

"Do you want to watch Planet Earth? I have it on Blu-Ray."

"That's sounds nice, I've seen a couple of episodes a while ago."

"Okay, wait. What are you doing?"

The golden haired Alpha took off his jacket and dress shirt. Leaving Bill in a tank that almost looked like a muscle tank, but in was endowed into his pants. Dipper blushed hard when he saw the muscular shoulder, arms, and sculpted chest. He laid on Dipper’s bed.  

"I can’t cuddle you in my business suit; It would get wrinkly and I still have an meeting to go to." 

Dipper laid next to Bill. The Alpha pulled the small omega close. The blonde rubbed the brunette's hip and outer thigh while he watched the documentary. Dipper cuddled into the warm chest and planted kisses on Bill's jaw. The alpha starting rubbing the omega's inner thigh. Dipper spread his legs a bit wider as Bill rubbed it. Bill placed his lips on top of Dipper's. Soon they were making out.  Bill was on top of Dipper sucking on his bottom lips. Dipper caught on to the situation and gently pushed Bill away.

"I'm not ready yet?" He whispered,

"I'm apologize, my instincts got the best of me. Here with you on your bed is doing things to me." Said Bill as he motioned to his hard-on and went back to lying besides his soon-to-be omega.

"I can distract you from your problem. How did you and Dante became friends?"

"We both grew up in an orphanage that burned down after we turned 14. Dante was always the friendly, kinder, and easy-going friend; I on the other hand is wise, hard-working, and diligent. People said we were like two parts of a whole. Dante and I just connected. As we grew older we started a business. Now, we're on the top five companies list."

"Oh, okay. Did you have anything to do with a classmate of mine apologizing towards me?"

"Who? Gleeful or was there someone else."

"No just Gideon, but it answer my question though. What did you say to him?"

"After Py told me what happen, I gave a generous donation to his father's company. Then I talked to his father and Gideon and told them that if Gideon comes near you again, I will end his father's company. Of course the brat started stuttering about wanting to appease me for his mistake and offered his protection for you. I told if he apologized to and offer his protection to you and you agree then I'll accepted his proposal. If anyone hurt and tries to touch you then he'll put them in their place and hand them over to me if they go to far." Bill placed a small kiss on the brunette's forehead. "You should make ally with your enemies not beat them to the pulp."

"Guileful." The omega teased, as he cuddled into Bill's warm chest. "Isn't Gideon transferring to another school out of state . What will you do then?"

"By the time Gideon transfers, our engagement will be public at the engagement party. Once the press hears of our engagement and tells the world about it. No Alpha or Beta will dare to look at you let alone speak to you without my consent. Besides you're graduating soon, Gideon is just an extra precaution. Speaking of parties, I sent out all the invitations to our party, everyone is going to be there. I started making invitations for our wedding. It's Winter wonderland themed, one of our pictures from the engagement party will go on the front and back."

"Oh, okay."

"That reminds me, Py told me that you were being a sour pup during the fitting of the wedding dresses."

"I-I was just shaken up about the whole Gideon thing and I wanted food. I wasn't sour the whole time."

"True but nevertheless you were sour and I don't want my husband choosing a dress he didn't want to wear because of his mood." Bill started to yawn.

"Do you want me to turn off the TV so you can rest?"

"No, I like the background noise. Just woke me up an hour."

Dipper cuddled and fell asleep in his Alpha's warmth.

(✿) 

"Dante, please touch me." Wirt moaned,

Wirt and Dante were just making out and then it transpired into a mess of shirt being undone and skirt being pulled off. Dante was on top of Wirt kissing his neck and playing with his tender breasts.

"Where do you want touch you, Young lover?"

Wirt pushed his lower half against Dante's knee. He moaned when his arousal was touched. The Alpha seemed to get the idea. He quickly pulled off the slick-soaked panties off and dove into Wirt's wet lips with his tongue.

Moans filled the room and smelled heavily of arousal. Thank goodness nobody was home to hear their foreplay. 

"D-ahhh Dante I-uhuhu I'm a-about to come."

Dante pulled his tongue out and replace it with his fingers. He purred, "Come Young lover, come for me."

" **DANTE!** " Wirt came, he was breathless but it was oh so worth it. Dante dried his fingers off with a tissue and cuddled his soon to be omega. 

"Feel better?"

"Yeah, thank you. Do you want me to do the same to you?"

"No, I've already have my pleasure watching my beau."

"Oh my gosh. You're such a dork."

"Only for you my love." 

Wirt purred and slept in Dante's chest. Dante brushed a curl off of Wirt's face and fell asleep as well.

Both of the omegas woke up to find their Alphas gone again. Getting used to having no Alphas for a while will be harder than they thought.

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wirt is not a hoe but he's not totally innocent like our little Dipdot. Anyway comment your thoughts below. Don't worry Dip isn't going to stay innocent forever. >:-3  
> See you on the next chapter,  
> Buy Gold and Loves


	11. Festivities are not all that great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Engagement party is here! How are our boys holding up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chappy!  
> Warnings: Some sexy stuff, non-consensual touching, and Wirt's father being an jerk

(✿)

Dipper and Wirt posed for another picture requested by the professional photographer. The venue of the Engagement party was filled with many couples who had wealth and very powerful. The omegas were terrified of all the powerful scents that filled the party room. They stayed close to their alphas. After the press conference, the omegas left to freshen up.

Dipper stared at himself in the mirror. His face was covered in a light foundation that hid he Major Ursa birthmark, eyelids were covered in sparkly soft blue and gold eyeshadow, and black eyeliner, light pink blush on his cheekbones, and poppy lips. His hair was pinned back to show his perfect face and his dazzling hair piece. Ears wore gold teardrop earrings. He was glad that the conference was over. Wirt was more of the social butterfly around his alpha. On the other hand Dipper acted more of a scared and shy pup around Bill.

Wirt gave his skirt a light fluff. Wirt's face was also covered in light foundation, eyelids were covered in a navy blue and orange sparkly eyeshadow, black eyeliner, light red blush on his cheekbones, and crimson lips. His hair was styled in a princess fashion and his headband presented as his crown. Ears wore a sapphire dangling earrings. Both omegas were erotic.

Pacifica walked, in saying that the alpha were looking for them.

Wirt didn't waste a second before running out of the bathroom to get back to his alpha. Dipper was taking his time trying to calm his nerves. Pacific noticed this, she held his hand and helped him out of the bathroom. She walked back to the main hall of the museum.

"Just smile and wave Dipper and everything will be fine." She walked off to find Mabel.

Dipper breathed in and out before making his way towards Bill.

"Ah There's my little narcissist." He said as he wrapped an arm around Dipper's waist

"I'm not a narcissist."

"Are you sure? You were in that bathroom for a while. I thought you fell in the toilet or was giving some alpha a blowout." He growled at the last part, Dipper quickly assured Bill that he was just freshen up.

"I will never ever cheat on you."

"I know sweetheart, it's just that you were gone for so long that I feared for the worst."

"I apologize Alpha, I didn't mean to frighten you." Dipper placed a peck on Bill's cheek.

"Ah Mr. Cipher."

Mr. and Mrs. Gleeful made their way to the newly engaged couple.

"Mr. Gleeful and Mrs. Gleeful what a pleasant surprise. I didn't think you'll bring the whole family."

"Well, I saw that I was invited to this event, I said what the heck why can't the 'hole family join."

Bill and Bud started talking about business affairs while Dipper glanced at Mrs. Gleeful. It was clear that Gideon got his looks from his father not his mother. The brunette started wondering if this woman was actually Gideon's mom. The beta woman was tall with full hips and breasts, her blonde locks were long almost like Rapunzel, she wear a grown that reminded the omega of a fairy, the bodice had flowers and the skirt faded from a light grey to a soft blue, her face looked incredibly soft, barely any makeup other than a sparkly bronzed eyeshadow and cherry lips.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Gleeful." He whispered

"Thank you Mrs. Cipher. You look lovely too. I wish you the best on your marriage."

Her voice was sweet and quiet unlike her country husband and son.

"You're doing well Mrs. Cipher. May I give some advice. Just be calm and cheerful, and everything will be fine. Don't forget to smile. Now if you'll excuse me I have a son I need to look for."

She walked off, looking for her absurd son.

Dipper glanced around the room. Someone caught his eye. He noticed who it was and his eyes widen.

Wirt's father, his stepmother Margret, and his stepsister Beatrice and Beatrice's friend Polly were here. Dipper hoped Wirt wouldn't see his father, but he did. Wirt eyes widened as well, Wirt's mother nearly choked on her drink when she saw her ex husband.

Margret and Polly made their way towards Bill and Dipper. While Mortimer and Beatrice went to find Wirt The brunette remembered that Polly had a giant crush on Bill. He stood his ground against the Raven haired omega.

"Bill Cipher and Macy Pines, what a lovely party and congrats on your engagement. I don't think I had this kind of party for any of my five engagements." She laughed

"Well, Dante and I love our mates very much. Why not proclaim our love with a party."

"And I love it." Said Dipper sweetly, pecking his cheek

"Mr. Cipher could you possibly give me a tour of the museum?" Asked Polly batting her eyelashes and releasing her omega scent.

Dipper sneered, that girl had the nerve to release her overly perfumed scent in front of him. He was about to go off on the girl when Bill said something.

"Actual my dear, I was about to give my mate a very exclusive tour. Maybe next time. Come along Pinetree." Bill walked off away from Polly

Bill chose him over her. Dipper smirked, flipped his short and released his scent. Dipper skipped to Bill.

"I wonder how Wirt is doing." Thought Dipper as he hung on Bill’s arm.

(✿)

Everything was perfect, and he just had to ruin it all. Mortimer Smith and his stupid family just had to come. Beatrice and her father was making their way towards Wirt. Alright, his father wants to play that game. So be it!

Dante was just finishing up a conversation with one of his employees when Wirt walked towards him swaying his hips slightly. The omega held on Dante's arm, kissing his neck gently. Dante ended the conversation, but Wirt didn't stop.

"Young Lover, what's gotten into you?"

"My father is here, he wants to play "I'm the other that made you and made this relationship happen." He probably wants something for my stepsister. Just don't mind me, and act casual."

Dante nodded, Mortimer and Beatrice arrived. 

"Congratulations Mr. Blackwood on your engagement. I'm sure my son well be an amazing mate!" Mortimer beamed

Wirt was oh so close to rolling his eyes, but he just smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Smith." Said Dante

"If I can borrow your fiancee for just a moment." Asked Mortimer 

"I don't see why not. Just don't take him to far away."

"Hahaha I won't I promise."

Mortimer lead his son into a sedated corner. Wirt glared at his ex-father.

"What do you want?" He asked darkly

"Listen to me boy, I technically made your relationship happen. Now it's time to pay your dues."

"There's no way in hell I will give anything to you! You practically abandon Mom and I! Mom and Mrs. Pines made this relationship possible not you." 

"If I wouldn't have left, I would've of made you my slave. I knew your mother would hate me for treating you so badly, so I left. Now, Beatrice is trying to find a mate but she has her eyes set on Mr. Blackwood. Beatrice will became Dante's another wife with your permission of course." He said carefully trying to keep his growl to a minimum.

"There's _**no way**_  I let that slut be in my future household!"

Mortimer growled and slammed Wirt into the wall.

**"Maybe you need to be taught a lesson of listening to elders!"**

Claws graze upon Wirt's neck. Mortimer was about to strike when Dave growled and grabbed Mortimer and held him in a bruising hold.

" **You're not allowed to hurt my son!**  I suggest you leave before I do something that **you'll regret**!"

Wirt was shocked he has never seen Dave so angry before. It was heartwarming. Mortimer walked off with his tail between his legs.

Dave help Wirt up. "Are you alright?"

Wirt hugged him "Thank you!" He beamed,

"You’re welcome." 

Wirt was lead back to Dante, but he had to deal with Beatrice. The brown-haired omega was making her move. Wirt pulled on her hair to get her away from Dante. 

"Don’t you ever touch my fiancé again!" 

The girl nodded, she run off holding her head. 

Little did Wirt know that Dante aroused by his anger. Dante kissed Wirt and told him that he had a surprise for him. The two of them walked hand in hand. Dante sat them down on a bench in a closed off area from the party room. The Alpha pulled the omega into a passionate kiss. Dante's hand wandered into Wirt's genitals that was covered by his dress. 

Once the Alpha moved from Wirt's lips, he moaned. 

"Dante, we can't. Not until our wedding night."

Dante pulled his hand away. 

"Young lover, I don’t think I can anymore. You make me feel so good." Said Dante as he point to his hard-on. Wirt smirked, he can fix that thing real quick. He sat on the Alpha's legs straddling him. He unbuckled the belt and tugged off his pants and boxers. Wirt's eyes were filled with lust as he saw the large bank that his fiancé had. This was his and his alone. Wirt's hand glided up and down along the large rod. Stroking the leaking slit with his thumb. Dante growled, soon Dante came and gave Wirt his handkerchief to clean him off. 

"That was amazing. Thank you my love. Do you want me to return the favor." Asked Dante as he purred, 

"No, I'm good. We should probably head to the bathroom before someone starts to look for us." 

Wirt needed to wash his hands and change his underwear before Dante smells his slick covered panties. Dipper was in the bathroom as well, he admitted that he too gave his Alpha a good time. These Alphas have too much power over them.

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened....Yeah.  
> Mortimer is an ass and he better watch out.  
> Anyway,  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Loves and Buy Gold!  
> Byeeeeeee


	12. Trials and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding time is right around the corner. Time for some romance kinda of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!  
> MOS: Male omega specialist,  
> Edit: I've missed you guys! Thank you for staying with me through my hiatus. (^-^) Onwards

(✿)

Dipper’s room was decorated with trash bags, boxes, and paper bags. When Bill told the omega that they will be doing a little spring cleaning in his room he didn’t expect for it to go this far.  
  
"Come on Bill please don’t throw away my graphics tees! I love them!"

"Pinetree, these tees have holes in them and their old. I get you new ones, just don’t wear them in front of me."

 Dipper was packing up books from his bookshelf. When he noticed Bill throwing away his favorite jeans. The omega jumped on the bed to yank it out his fiancée hands.   
  


“There’s no way my favorite pair of jeans is getting trashed.” Said Dipper sternly.   
  


“Darling, there’s no way I’m taking these old, cheap, and no offense ugly clothes. There’s a whole new wardrobe at your new house.”   
  


“I know you want me to look like a fancy omega when I'm out but what about when I'm at home?"

Bill shrugged, "I just thought you would walk around the house naked."

"Bill No!"

"I'm joking Pinetree, I made sure Py includes comfortable clothes in your wardrobe." The Alpha was able to take back the spoil jeans from the omega's hold. "You'll have the best brand in your closet instead of cheap brands like Old Navy."

"But I like Old Navy." Dipper pouted,

"Don't you give that pout Pinetree, it won't change anything." Bill spoke while he threw the pants in the large trash bag. "You will love the clothes I bought you or walk around the house nude, which will make me want to ravish you everytime I come home from the office. Your choice."

Dipper's face became flushed with rosy color, "I guess I could wear the clothes you brought me.." The omega suppress a whine each time his Alpha threw away more of his clothes. The only he be wearing now is the things Bill bought him. Sadden, he went back to sorting books. It was best not to watch as his favorite outfits over the years get trashed.

Silence emerge as the two worked until the alpha's phone buzzed. Dipper watched his alpha read the message."Huh, it's that time already. Alright."

"Who's was that?"

"Xanthar, he was reminding of your appointment. Get some shoes on so we're not late." 

Dipper grab his favorite flats and run off to catch up with Bill. 

"Wait what appointment? You didn't say anything about an appointment."

"The appointment is with your new MOS. She's going to help prepare for our first mating." Bill's phone went off again as they were close to the car. "You're kidding me. Sorry blossom, I have to take this call."

The two of them got in the car and was on their way to the MOS center. Dipper couldn't help but let his anxiety rise up as he thought about why Bill was taking him to the doctor.

Meanwhile,

Dante and Wirt was already at the MOS center. Waiting for the doctor's arrival in their room. Dante had to take a phone call from one of his co-workers. Wirt was sitting on the examination table in a open back gown, swing his legs. His anxiety bubbled up the more time he thought about the outcomes of this appointment. Well dante hate him for not being able to reproduce.. Will Dante toss him to the side and break his heart. Wirt didn't notice that his thoughts brought tears to his eyes and an overwhelm scent in the room.

"Young lover?" 

Wirt looked at Dante with tears streaming down his face. Dante scooped Wirt off the table into his lap.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dante said as he released calming pheromones, brush the tears off Wirt's face

"What if I'm not fertile enough to reproduce."

"Oh my love, I still love you no matter what the out come is. Besides, I'm not trying to be a father right away. I want to spend time with you, before we have children. I already saw your last MOS results you’re fertile.”   
  
Dante’s claws brushed Wirt’s uncovered back, he moaned. The Alpha moved in to kiss the omega. 

A knock interrupt the moment.   
  
A beta female doctor walked in.   
  
“Good Afternoon, Mr. Blackwood. I’m Layla Smith. I'm quite honor to care for your omega. ” 

“Wait...The Layla Smith Gravity Falls’ famous MOS.” 

“He’s a big fan of your work. I always look for the best for my doll.”   
  
“Well I’m flattered. I see your past medical history and records has been loaded which makes things easier. Okay, we'll move on to the internal exam. Wirt, I’m going to need you to come and lay on the bed and put your feet in the stands.” Said Layla as she snapped on cream nitrile gloves.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
Wirt moved out of Dante’s hold and laid on the bed and put his feet in the stands. Layla pulled a stool in front of Wirt’s spread legs.

Internal exams are never comfortable. Wirt tried his best to relax as Dr. Smith's finger pushed inside. Dante had to hold his growl when the beta put her finger inside Wirt. Since the Alpha wasn’t allowed in there yet.   
  


“It's a pleasure to meet you Wirt. You look more attractive in person than your photos. Wirt rolled inside his head. Of course, Dr. Smith was make small talk while she looks under his gown. 

"My mate is quite an admirer of your work. He has all the magazines that has your work. He even me buy a dress you were in one of your magazine photos. He gave me puppy eyes and everything."

"Oh..." The doe eye omega is still getting used to being under a public's eye and didn't know what to say about his Alpha's saying that he a admirer of Smith's work.

"I can give your mate my autograph. If you want." Was that a stupid idea? Did the omega even had the desire to have something so small?

"That will be lovely. We will grab a few magazines from the front desk. I'll ask the clerk before we leave. Isn't that nice young lover?"

"Yes, thank you." Wirt hissed slightly when Smith's finger caught on something inside of him.

"I apologize. Your voluptuous rings are very obtrusive." Layla said as she toss her gloves in the trash. Wirt's previous MOS didn't record his voluptuous rings. 

"How many does he have?" 

"Eight."

Dante whistled in acknowledge. "That's a lot."

"It is. The record is ten. The average is four." Said Layla as she typed on her computer. The room was filled with clicking sounds.

"Voluptuous rings?" Wirt questioned, he remembered voluptuous rings from freshman biology class. They were rings inside his reproduction carnal design for his mate.

"The ridges that are designed to please my alpha's sexual needs..." He face flushed in a scarlet hue as he said the words aloud.

"Their also for your benefit as well. Voluptuous rings or pleasure rings as some people called them, are made up as sensitive dominate nerves that only respond during a claim with an Alpha or Beta"s DNA. After the claim is complete each time the mates have intercourse  the rings swell and the pleasure is undeniable...Depending on the couple. In the olden days, omegas used the rings to make sure their Alpha won't cheat."

"Even if Wirt had four rings. I would never cheat on him. His mine and mine alone."

"Dante stop it. You're making me blush." Wirt whined,

 "So," Continued Smith as she kept the appointment on track. "Based on the sonogram from August. Wirt's uterus is surprisedly fully develop but I would wait a year or two before thinking about children. Of course if you are planning to have children soon, I would put Wirt on a vitamin and hormonal regimen."

"I would like to young lover to myself for awhile before we bring children in the mix."

"As you wish. I see that Wirt is on Heat suppressors and hormonal reduce medication. I would suggest to take combined contraceptive, do we want to change it to that?"

"Yes." Confirmed the Dark Alpha,

"I'll alert the pharmacy of his new medication." Then the beta Doctor addressed Wirt. It took the brunette a while before he realize that he was being talked to as he was dressing in his regular clothes. He was left out the conversation concerning his body.

"Seeing that you been on Heat repressors for a while it might take two or three heat cycles before you have a regular full heat cycle. She got up to grab a few pamphlets from an organizer on a wall and handed them to Wirt before seating in her seat again. "Heats are sometimes uncomfortable, and you may never know what can happen during a full cycle. I gave you a booklet that has a full list of symptoms, what to look out for, and how to handle it. The others booklets is regarding first mating." 

Wirt turned the pamphlet over, taking a curious glance at the words. "Now, I don't want to damper on your experience, I'm sure you've been dreaming of your first mating. Post claiming is rather uncomfortable your body adjusts to Alpha's DNA. You will except soreness at the fang penetration and will have a fever for 24-48 hours that will set in a couple of hours after the bite. I sent a script of pain medication and an anti nausea pill to the pharmacy. That concludes the appointment, any questions before we depart?"

"No I think I'm good." Said Wirt smiling clinging to his Alpha's arm. 

However, he secretly knew that his next heat would be a full one because he stopped taking his suppressants in July.

* * *

Meanwhile,

"For the eighty time, I did NOT moan!" growled Dipper

"Are you sure cause I heard a little gasp when the doctor touched you Voluptuous rings." Said Bill grinning.

They were standing in an elevator on their way to Dipper's new home. The single entrance was made up with two cherry wood doors. They opened to an open hallway the floors were black and white titles. The walls facing them had six evenly lighting fixtures with golden bubbles and crystal for a chandelier effect.

"A Penthouse...really?"

"Soon this will be yours. Shall we."

Dipper took the Alpha's arm. Not waiting for Dipper to breath in his new home.  The Alpha opened a door to his left. "Half bath." Dipper saw it was Black and white. Bill pulled his attention to another room. "Coat room." The room was a closet that looked like something that would be under stairs.

Following the blonde the brunette was led through the swing door that brought to a red and white kitchen. Pyronica come in with a couple of elder women and three men not much older than Dipper.

"Hey Bill, Dipper. I brought the staff like you told me to and I also brought these." She held up a ring with three keys. "The black key is the elevator key, the gold key is for the deadbolt, ad the sliver key is for the regular door."

She gave Dipper the keys and also handed a card.

"It says Mason Cipher." 

“I had it arranged to put your new last name early. If you’re going to use it you might have to show paperwork.” 

"Anyway, I’ll like you to meet our staff. You already know Eightball. This is Xanthar our chef, and our servants the faceless triplets and our head maid Kryptos.”   
  


"Please to meet your acquaintance.” Said the omega before getting dragged away by his Alpha.   
  


“Dining room.” Bill offered, it was a pretty clear that Bill loved Golden things. The room was painted in Gold, Black, and White. The were black padded seats surrounding a buffet table.

Bill took Dipper in a hallway and pointed to a room in front of him “Guest room, with a full bath and has an exit to the pool in the backyard. To the right is my personal gym with a window to the pool. Feel free to skinny dip, while I do my workouts.” 

“God, you’re such a pervert.” The brunette shook his head. Bill chuckled.

Looping back to the apartment entry. The Alpha and the omega passed through French doors.

"The salon. Normally people call this room the living room.” Dipper doubt that people actually lived here. The ceiling was two stories high, large panels windows with floor length lace curtains, the floor was cherry wood with an ebony coat, a loveseat couch with a coffee table that was above a white and gold rug. The walls were painted in a white cream and pieces of artwork. The room was quite elegant.

"Come. We must move along.” Said Bill pulling the omega towards the stairs to the second level.   
  


“No TV in the living room?” Dipper did find it odd.   
  


“The living room is for entertaining guests not to watch mindless TV. They are TVs in this house my sweet, Wealthy people do enjoy some mindless entertainment from time to time.” Dipper wanted to argue that some tv shows are educational and they have news stories but he decided it was best to keep his mouth shut and focus on memorizing the floor plan of the apartment.   
  


Reaching into another room Dipper rolled his eyes at bar with five stools. The two mod couches provide more seats, a pool table with green felt on top, the walls were painted white, and the floor was black and white tiles.

“Bar. To the right is a bathroom with separate stalls for our guests. When we hosts parties.”

"Right...” Dipper remembered that being a hostess was included in being a rich man’s mate.   
  


The next room Dipper liked, it had two desk with luscious carpet for flooring, painted a soft red for walls, bookshelves filled with many books.

"This is my office and your study room for doing your school work. We just got this room done looks like the second desk was already part of the room.” 

The omega nodded, but said nothing. Bill began to worry.   
  


Bill and Dipper went back to the hall. The pointed to a close door. “That’s the full bath. The another door is the storage room it was supposed to be a small room but a storage room is fine...” Bill looked down at the small omega. His eyes were dazed and he was quiet as a mouse. Bill was used to praise from all his friends but this one said nothing.   
  


The couple made it to the last door in the hallway. “Last stop. You’re bedroom.”

Dipper stepped in the room was a light blue with gray carpet, a flat screen tv, a simple table that had four seats, a desk, and a black futon.

"All this is mine?" Asked Dipper 

"Yes it is. At first I was thinking it could be another TV room. Of course you can customized to your liking...” Bill was surprised when his fiancé flung his arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. Bill hands rested on Dipper hips when the omega pulled away.  
  


“Thank you.” Dipper was already making plans on customizing his new room. 

“For what?”  

“The room. I was overwhelmed with moving in and feeling out of place in my new home. The everything looks beautiful don’t get me wrong. Letting me adjust in my own space is just wonderful.”   
  


The omega’s smile made Bill’s heart sing. His hand cradle Dipper’s cheek, the alpha stroke the omega’s jaw with his thumb. Rising on his toes Dipper kiss the blonde. 

The kiss started with a sweetness; their lips spelling out emotional feelings turning physical. Thankful, admiration, desire, and want. Things escalated when Bill's hands found their way to Dipper's butt. Dipper pushed himself into the alpha when his plush cheeks were squeezed. Tilting his head to allow the alpha to taste him more. Dipper let out a small whine when Bill's knee rubbed Dipper's wet panties. Unable to control himself, the omega pulled away from Bill's lips and rutted against his knee. The pleasure was undeniable, Dipper panted in the alpha's chest. 

Without warning Bill gathered the omega in his are bridal style. "I've still have to show you our room. Why don't we go there."

"Ok."

* * *

Wirt woke up around in the late afternoon in his and Dante's bedroom but no Dante. He got up to search for his alpha. After, the tour of the penthouse in the apartment complex across form Bill's home. Wirt felt a bit horny when the dark alpha showed him their new room.

One thing led to another and Wirt squirted in Dante's hands. Wirt most of fallen asleep while he and Dante started to unpack. He already told his Aunt Whispers that he might not it to dinner.

Wirt went back to search for Dante, he gently called for Dante. He walked into a dark hallway, he did not remember this hallway being in the tour. The omega saw a black metal door at the end of the hallway. He smelled a fire and sounds of someone chopping wood. Curiosity getting the best of him he walked towards the odd door.

"Young lover?"

Wirt was pulled out of the dark hallway, and into Dante's arms. 

"I was looking for you and I..."

"Wirt please don't ever and I mean ever go in that hallway or that room. That's my only rule."

Wirt agreed, he heard small mumbles of 'save us'. It sounded like children.

"What's that sound?"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a private room from the original owner of the hotel."

_Quod prope erat._

(✿)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...This chapter was a long one...  
> Next chapter is the wedding


End file.
